Ninguém Igual a Você
by Arine-san
Summary: Naru é tremendamente estúpido com Mai e ela vai embora do Instituto. Agora ele deve pedir desculpas e lhe explicar porque quer que ela volte para o Instituto. One-Short


**Ninguém Igual a Você**

Mai estava super animada, pois era aniversário de Naru. Meses atrás ela perturbara tanto Lin, que ele acabara lhe revelando o dia, e era hoje. Ela preparara uma festa surpresa com a ajuda de seus amigos: Bou-san, Aiako, John, Masako, Yasubara, e até mesmo Lin. Agora eles estavam no escritório de Naru, esperando a chegada do mesmo.

- Por que será que ele está demorando tanto? – Perguntou Aiako, sempre ansiosa.

- Bom... Ele já deve estar chegando. – Respondeu Mai, tentando conter sua própria ansiedade. Segundos depois eles ouviram o barulho da porta de abrindo.

- "Surpresa"!!! – Gritaram todos, assim que Naru entrou. Seus amigos esperavam alguma reação, mas ele simplesmente rolou os olhos ao ver todos aqueles balões em sua sala e sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse com pena ao ver todos eles usando chapéus de aniversário.

- Parece que vocês não têm muito o que fazer, não é? – Disse Naru, arrogante como sempre. O grupo já estava acostumado com isso,mas para Mai nunca se tornava mais fácil ouvi-lo falar desse modo. – Se era só isso, podem tirar essas coisas da minha sala. – E assim, foi sentar-se em sua cadeira.

- Espere, Naru. Nós nem cantamos parabéns ainda... E você nem colocou seu chapéu. – Mai fez questão de colocar-lhe o chapéu de aniversário, mas Naru deu um tapa na mão dela, e com isso fez o chapéu voar longe. Isso chocou a todos, principalmente àquela que recebera o golpe.

- O que há com você, Naru? – Perguntou Bou-san, bastante irritado. – Por que fez isso? – Mai tentava conter as lágrimas.

- Não tenho tempo para essas bobagens. Temos mais o que fazer. Temos um caso para investigar, e se alguém aqui não quiser se concentrar nisso, pode se retirar imediatamente. – Naru sempre fora orgulhoso, mas nunca tinha batido em ninguém. Para Mai aquilo havia sido pior que um tapa na cara.

- Sinto muito. – Falou Mai. – Mas não posso mais continuar aqui. – Ela pegou seu casaco e sua mochila e saiu correndo da sala. Todo o grupo ficou sem reação.

- Naru, você não devia ter agido assim. – Aiako reagiu. – Mai preparou essa festa com tanto carinho.

- Aiako tem razão, Naru. – John tentou intervir. – Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Antes que mais alguém queira dar sua opinião, vou repetir: Quem não estiver satisfeito, pode se retirar. – Depois dessa, todos se calaram e ouviram a explicação sobre o novo caso.

* * *

3 Dias Depois

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

O caso havia acabado bem, mas Mai não voltara a aparecer no Instituto. Todos estavam preocupados, mas a única pessoa que poderia resolver tudo era Naru, e ele não estava muito disposto a isso.

- Você devia procurá-la e pedir desculpas. – Disse Bou-san.

- E você devia calar a boca. – Ninguém mais se atreveu a tocar no assunto novamente.

Ao fim do dia, cada um do grupo foi para sua respectiva casa, no caso de Naru, seu apartamento. Depois de fechar a porta, ele sentou-se no sofá e pegou um livro, para continuar sua leitura, mas não importava quantas vezes tentasse, não conseguia sair da primeira linha. Mai não saia de sua cabeça. Só quando a vira saindo correndo de sua sala, foi que percebeu que havia passado dos limites. Agora não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que devia pedir desculpas, mas seu orgulho sempre falara mais alto. Dessa vez tinha que decidir o que era mais importante: Seu orgulho ou Taniyama Mai.

**Belief makes things r****eal**

**(Crer faz das coisas reais)**

**Makes ****things feel, feel alright**

**(Faz as coisas sentirem, sentirem bem)**

**Belief makes things true**

**(Crer faz das coisas verdades)**

**Things like you, you and I**

**(Coisas como você, você e eu)**

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que a vira, contando histórias de fantasmas com as amigas. Nem ele sabia o porquê, mas se sentia estranhamente atraído por aquela menina, que lhe desafiava sempre.

**Tonight you arrest in my mind**

**(Essa noite, você ficou presa na minha mente)**

**When you came to my defense**

**(Quando você veio em minha defesa)**

**With a knife in the shape of your mouth**

**(Com uma faca no formato da sua boca)**

**In the ****form of your body**

**(No formato do seu corpo)**

**Oh, you stood by me, ****(Belief)**

**(Oh, você esteve ao meu lado (Crer))**

Quando resolvera contratá-la não sabia que era órfã, mas quando descobriu isso, só ficou ainda mais atraído. Como uma menina que estava sozinha no mundo podia sorrir tanto? Ela sempre estava alegre... Exceto quando ele a tratava mal.

**Belief, builds from scratch**

**(Crer, construir da improvisação)**

**Doesn't have to relax**

**(Não tem que relaxar)**

**It doesn't need space**

**(Não precisa de espaço)**

**Long life the Queen**

**(Vida longa à rainha)**

**And I'll be the King**

**(E eu serei o rei)**

**In the color of g****race**

**(Na cor da graça)**

Naru havia decidido o que fazer. Se levantou, pegou seu casaco e foi para a rua. A casa onde Mai morava não era muito longe dali. Tinha que falar com ela imediatamente.

**Tonight you arrest in my mind**

**(Essa noite, você ficou presa na minha mente)**

**When you came to my defense**

**(Quando você veio em minha defesa)**

**With a knife in the shape of your mouth**

**(Com uma faca no formato da sua boca)**

**In the ****form of your body**

**(No formato do seu corpo)**

**Oh, you stood by me, ****(Belief)**

**(Oh, você esteve ao meu lado (Crer))**

Assim que chegou tocou a campainha. Uma senhora atendeu.

- Oi. Meu nome é Shibuya Kazuya. A Mai se encontra?

- Sim. Espere só um momento. – Naru só teve que esperar alguns segundos, mas pareceu muito mais tempo. Mai chegou a porta e pareceu muito surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Naru? O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim falar com você. Isso me parece óbvio. – Ele não podia evitar ser ignorante, ao ouvir esse tipo de pergunta. – Quer dizer... – Mai sorriu levemente, por ver Naru, tentando controlar seus instintos. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas. – A jovem ficou chocada. Não esperava que ele fosse, realmente, fazer isso. – Não vai dizer nada?

- Bem... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não vai me desculpar? – Mai suspirou. Ela sabia que se voltasse talvez a mesma coisa fosse acontecer de novo, e não queria passar por aquela situação horrível mais uma vez.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Naru? Poderia contratar qualquer pessoa para ficar no meu lugar.

- Eu sei disso. – Respondeu Naru, naturalmente. – Mas eu quero você. – Mai teve que se segurar para não sorrir.

- Mas por que?

- Porque não suporto o chá que Hara-san faz.

- Só por isso? – Mai fez menção de fechar a porta.

- Espere. – Naru segurou a porta. – Ok. Vou dizer o porquê. – Mai prendeu a respiração, esperando a resposta. – Eu quero você, porque você é a sempre a primeira a se colocar em risco, porque quer salvar a todos. Eu quero você, porque só você discute comigo de verdade. – Mai soltou a respiração e deu um sorriso, que fez Naru dar um leve sorriso também. – Só você sorri desse jeito, só você... Me faz dizer essas coisas malucas. – Mai sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. – Então, você vai me desculpar e voltar para o Instituto?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Te vejo amanhã. – Naru já estava indo embora, quando Mai o puxou pelo casaco e o beijou. A princípio Naru não reagiu, mas logo estava controlando o beijo, aprofundando-o e puxando Mai pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos. As mãos de Mai, envolviam o pescoço dele. Algum tempo depois eles se separaram e Mai estava se afastando, pensando se agira bem, mas sem que ela esperasse, dessa vez Naru a puxou e selou seus lábios mais uma vez. Quando se separaram Mai sorria. – É bom que esteja lá amanhã. – Naru falou se afastando para ir embora. – E lembre-se que, o maior motivo de eu ter vindo aqui me desculpar é porque ninguém faz chá igual a você. – Então ele foi embora.

**I'm gonna yell it from t****he roof tops**

**(Eu irei gritar isso dos telhados)**

**I'll wear a sign**** on my chest**

**(Eu irei usar um sinal no meu peito)**

**That's the lea****st I can do, It's the least I can do**

**(Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, o mínimo que posso fazer)**

**Tonight you arrest in my mind**

**(Essa noite, você ficou presa na minha mente)**

**When you came to my defense**

**(Quando você veio em minha defesa)**

**With a knife in the shape of your mouth**

**(Com uma faca no formato da sua boca)**

**In the ****form of your body**

**(No formato do seu corpo)**

**Oh, you stood by me, ****(Belief)**

**(Oh, você esteve ao meu lado (Crer))**

Na manhã seguinte Mai se encontrava no Instituto antes de todos chegarem. Seus amigos ficaram surpresos o encontrá-la ali, mas não perguntaram o porquê. Logo deduziram que Naru lhe pedira desculpas. O mesmo logo chegou e Mai que conversava com os outros, parou ao vê-lo chegar e o fitou.

- Tire essa cara de idiota e providencie chá, Mai. – Disse Naru. O grupo apenas observava, esperando a reação dela.

- Claro, Naru-chan. – Mai seguiu até a cozinha para fazer o chá.

- Por que não pediu para mim? – Questionou Masako.

- Se eu pedi o chá à Mai, é porque quero o chá dela. – Mai não pôde deixar de sorrir na cozinha. Ao levar o chá, o grupo já conversava sobre um novo caso, mas é claro que Masako não deixou de olhá-la com um olhar assassino por um segundo. Mais um dia normal no Instituto.

**And I'll stand by mine,**** belief**

**(E eu vou defender minha crença)**

**Oh, I'll stand by mine b****elief**

**(Oh, eu vou defender a minha crença)**

**[Belief – Gavin DeGraw]**


End file.
